The Penny-less (Review)
Wow i can't believe i'm on my 5th review already? Time does go by fast! Well it's time to go ahead to go through the next review. This one is an episode of Welcome To Bikini Bottom called The Penny-less. Ok so let's go ahead and review it! Review SpongeBob: Oh boy, work! Seth: *sigh* Monday. I wish it was the weekend. SpongeBob: Monday, oh boy, Monday! We are greeted with a obvious rip off of the SpongeBob Movie 2.... Patrick: Thank gosh it's Monday! Squidward: Oh no. Patrick: The yummy-yum-yum day! Squidward: Please stop. Patrick: I'll have Krabby Patties! SpongeBob: Or two, Or thr-''' I'm sorry but don't you ever write anything original!? '''Seth: Alrighty. (Seth walks to a table with a tray of Krabby Patties, but then trips over a nail) Caleb: DUH Squidward: Where did you come from? Caleb: DUH Wow Squidward actually understands me! Seth: I got it! I got it! (Seth runs backwards, but then slips on a penny) Seth: Whoa, whoa, whoaaa-''' How the hell can you slip on a penny!? '''Mr. Krabs: What's going on back there? (All the Krabby Patties fall onto Mr. Krabs' head) SpongeBob: Nice hairdo, Mr. K. Funny as hell but a bit sudden..... Seth: Ooh, a penny! (Seth puts it into his pocket) Mr. Krabs: He just got a penny! Since when does Seth care about penny's? SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs. What are ya doing? Mr. Krabs: It's a long story but, go ask Sam-''' '''SpongeBob: You mean, Seth. Mr. Krabs: Sam, Seth, same thing. Just go get pennies from him. Seth's been working for a long time and he doesn't know his name… Wow, just wow. SpongeBob: The boss wants you to give him money. Seth: Why...? SpongeBob: I don't know. God is this a sequel to Penny Foolish? How very original......... Mr. Krabs: Did you get the penny? SpongeBob: What penny? Mr. Krabs: *sigh* If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Not always true Eugene..... Mr. Krabs: Hey, can I have that penny? Seth: What penny? Mr. Krabs: THE PENNY! Seth: WHAT PENNY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SpongeBob: OH BOY! YELLING! Why do you like yelling so much SpongeBob? Mr. Krabs: Hey, Seth! Seth: Yes? Mr. Krabs: What about that penny? Seth: WHAT PENNY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Mr. Krabs: THE PENNY! Try and not repeat yourself. It's boring.... Seth: Can you stop asking me for the penny? I don't know what penny you're talking about. Mr. Krabs: No penny, eh? Seth stop being defensive. It's only 1 cent..... Mr. Krabs: Well, you want me to wash your pants? Seth: Ew, no. Why would you ask that? Mr. Krabs: Uhhhh-''' '''Seth: You're disturbing me. Mr. Krabs: You wanna get naked? Seth: I'm leaving now... Mr. Krabs: I spent five bucks on this pole! FIVE BUCKS! For a G Spin Off i think i might throw up. There are like children here who watch this show! Mr. Krabs: Wait! I just wanted that penny you found in the ground this morning! Wow a nice way to apologies......... Seth: Oh, the penny! Mr. Krabs: Yes, the penny! Seth: Here you go then. (Seth tosses the penny to Krabs) Mr. Krabs: The penny! At last, it's mine! After all that for a penny!? You could have asked you know!! Mr. Krabs: Wait, isn't there an unlucky side-''' '''(A piano crushes Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs (crushed): I STILL HAVE THE PENNY! So is this all Mr. Krabs cares about? Woow....... Well that was the end of the review. If you liked it then check out tons more just waiting for you. I review all kinds of episodes such as regular episodes or episodes from Spin Offs. Thank you for reading and i shall see you next time on another review. Bye for now. Results 'Total:' 6/10 Story: 5/10 Jokes: 10/10 Grammar: 8/10 Writing: 5/10 Pros: The jokes were awesome. Each one cracked me up. The grammar is good enough quality. Cons: A rip off Penny Foolish from the real show. Some scenes were disturbing for young children as it was a G Spin Off. Also ripped off the 2nd SpongeBob Movie promo. Category:Episodes Category:2015